


fortress of fire, pt. 2

by Jaybird_Wings



Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, Imp! Tommy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: Techno's first meeting with Tommy, in a crimson forest.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127498
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	fortress of fire, pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> The title say's part 2 because part one happened earlier on in the series, you'll need to read that before this one. 
> 
> TW: Brief blood mention, implied child neglect

Techno likes the quiet of the fortress. It fits the simple life style he’s taken on, even if restlessness is slowly consuming his being. And it’s not just the clamor for blood that fills his thoughts everyday, but the strange prince as well.

After guarding the fortress for so long, he doesn’t actually run into the kid until a few months later. It’s truly a feat, as the prince runs away a lot. And then they always have someone drag him back.

But Techno is at the perimeter when he sees the kid run off, and simply follows.

He finds the kid throwing up in a crimson forest. He almost doesn’t notice, against the red wood, netherack, and lava glow, that its blood the kid is throwing up.

“Holy shit-“

“This is normal. I’m a hybrid, after all.” The first words he hears him say, looking as pale as a ghast.

That’s why the prince is so ignored and disrespected. Humans were hated by all monsters, but especially those in the Nether. No wonder the kid tried running away so much. 

The kid is looking around now, obviously trying to find an escape route.

His feet are blistered from running barefoot on hot netherack. He knows humans are made for colder environments than the nether.

The kid definitely needs a healing pot.

“You’re coming back with me now.” He tugs the kid along, he’s bigger and stronger so the swears and struggle don’t phaze him. 

He doesn’t know how to comfort, can’t find the right words. He understands, just a little, being different and being hated for it. But he can tell if the imp ran away, he wouldn’t survive the hellscape that is the Nether. 

And getting to the Overworld? Well, the hard part was finding a portal and the harder part was surviving amongst humans. At least monsters didn’t kill the hyrbid on sight.

  
  


He brings the kid back to the castle, and the exhausted servants there don’t even thank him as they drag the prince back inside the foreboding structure.

  
  


The unspoken rules of Nether are to be followed, or you wouldn’t survive. But here he was, getting worried about a problem that wasn’t his to worry about. Compassion didn’t help anyone down here. He should just let it go. 

Just… let it go.

  
  


“They say,” He hears a guard whisper, “that the prince is going to die soon.” 

He remembers the sickly face of the kid, and he doesn’t find the rumor so unbelievable. 

  
  


Why worry about someone who’s gonna keel over soon? Yeah. He wasn’t worried. Not one bit.

  
  


Things changes when Techno finds the kid hiding behind a basalt pillar.

“You gotta come with me kid.” He sighs. He’s a respected warrior wrangling royalty.

“I... need your help.” The kid whispers.

“Come on now..” He sighs. 

The kid walks out, a giant gash bleeding heavily across his face, stuttering and continuing down his shoulder and arm. 

His heart sinks. 

That day, Techno steals potions from the royal brewery, some food, and runs away with a child he insisted he did not worry about.

  
  


Nether portals aren’t common, but he knows where one is that isn’t guarded. Clumsily made by some stupid amateurs who wanted to find ancient debris or something. 

The overworld is freezing to him, but he tears up his cape to wrap up the kid’s wounds. They’re hiding out in the forest, and Techno preps a makeshift bed and shack as he forces healing potions down the kid’s throat. 

The prince all his life had been told he’s destined to die young. But Techno holds his hand and tells him he’s going to live.

So he does. He holds on and he makes it.

The scars are nasty and he’s sickly and frail for the next few months but he makes it. 

“What’s… your name?” He asks.

“Oh. I’m Tommy.” 

So, he had helped Tommy run away. Tommy didn’t mind that Techno was quiet and unsociable, talking enough for two people. 

The kid opens up, no longer isolated in the fire of the Nether castle. He’s loud and obnoxious and can’t help but bring mayhem wherever he goes. He’s like a feral racoon, learning what’s it’s like to be free.

And they make do in the Overworld of humans. Techno has to keep low but Tommy is smarter than he appears, and it’s easy to hide the tail and tiny horns he has. 

  
  


Then Wilbur joined the party.

  
  


Then there was the day they all met Phil. 

  
  



End file.
